The Lull of the Sea-Folk
by we.can.fly.away.to.Gallifrey
Summary: We all went to sleep, us sea people. There was not one left on the surface, apart from those who had given up the ocean for life. For five years, the land people forgot about us. Then I woke, and I was alone.
1. When all is lost

**A/N: So here is me starting a multi-chaptered story! What I like about Nagi no Asukara is not the story nor the characters in the slightest - instead it is the concept. The concept of people living underwater, and the Sea-God, and sacred fire, and Ena...and of course the beautiful sea village where schools of fish swim freely, coral and sea weed grow like house plants and forests, where the 'sky' is filled with boats and exotic sea creatures. It is so similar to the land we live on, but instead of the weather-man reporting humidity and winds, he reports salinity and currents. It's like a dream!**

[-Chapter 1: WHEN ALL IS LOST-]

We all went to sleep, us sea people. There was not one left on the surface, apart from those who had given up the ocean for life. For five years, the land people forgot about us. Then I woke. I was alone. Not in the fact that every one in my house and street was sleeping, but that I was the only one left alive. I could see it, everyone's Ena, dissolved into the water. I was scared, so very scared. I checked every person, in every house. Even Chihaki, and Manaka... there was only one person missing in the entire village. Hikari.

I looked and looked, until the horror of the moment caught up with me. My panicked mind somehow reasoned that if Hikari wasn't on the sea bed, there is only one other place he would be. Up.

* * *

When I reached the surface, I was no more no more assured than before. Just like the sea village, the land village was also covered with white. How long had it been? A few months...a few years? How many? One, two? Five? Ten? Fifty? For me the Ofunehiki just happened. Would this familiar now be place be filled with unfamiliar people?

Would I find Hikari? How long had he been awake? Was he waiting for me?

I didn't realise how tense I was until I saw people that I knew: Akari-san, Miuna-chan and Sayu-chan, Tsumugu-kun and the rest of my classmates. Oh yes, they were older, but not that much. Five years is a long time, but in the grand scale of things, it's not long at all. But right now, my mind was focued singlely on one thing: they told me Hikari was on his way here.

My mind tuned out everything else they were telling me. I just smilled and nodded, my hand clenched, waiting, waiting-

'Kaname!'

I simultaneously turned and stood up at the voice of my best friend. There he was, standing at the open doorway, the sunlight outside creating a halo around him quite appropriately. He was wearing shorts and a loose T-shirt - somewhere at the back of my mind I found that strange because it was cold outside. Despite that, he was breathing heavily and had obviously run here.

He looked the same, the same as at the festival, the same as always.

'Hikari.'

Before I knew it, the few meters of distance between us vanished and Hikari was huging me tightly. As I returned the embrace just as desperately, I let all of my worries, pain, and terror abate away. In the relative calm, I tentatively asked him in a whisper:

'How long?'

He gently shook his head against my shoulder.

'Just a few days.'

With relief, I let my head drop on his shoulder.

'Thank God.'

Before we released each other, I didn't miss the teardrop which felt warm agaist my skin.


	2. have hope

**A/N: I honestly don't have a planned trajectory for this story - not a great plan I know, but I just want to have some fun with it. At the start I really thought that this kind of this would happen in the anime especially after all the foreshadowing. Also this is quite a short one.**

[-Chapter 2: HAVE HOPE-]

'Ano-san... Kaname-kun? We would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind.'

My eyes widened. I wasn't ready for this: what would I tell then? That everyone...

Hikari had lowered his eyes when they asked me that question. I looked at Tsumugu-kun and the Professor who were looking at me intently. None of the people there looked sorrowful in the least. _Hikari hasn't told them anything_ , that is what I thought.

That made me think, did Hikari know? Did he see everybody in the village. He said he's been awake for only a few days, so he must have. Did he think that he was alone? Surely not, because he must have seen me still asleep.

'Eto... could we do that at a later time? I feel quite tired and I would like to talk to Hikari.'

'O-of course.'

'Thank you very much.'

'Right, let's go to the harbour then, Kaname.' Hikari said. 'We have a few days of catching up to do after all! Or five years, whichever way you look at it.'

I smiled. Hikari was Hikari after all. He hadn't said much until then, so I didn't know what to think. There is a lot of chance for change in five years, but that doesn't mean that one can't change in a couple of days too.

'Before we go, let's get you something warmer to wear - I know the hibernation leaves you disoriented, but I am sure you can tell that it is no longer summer: it's winter and a cold one at that.' I said in good humour, leaving Hikari blushing in embarrassment and everyone else in laughter, because we all knew that he rushed here in his night clothes as soon as Tsumugu-kun phoned him.

'I-I just wasn't cold, you baka!' Hikari spluttered, making everyone laugh at him even more.

'Hai, hai.' I said, also laughing. 'Let's go!'


	3. because someone is there

**A/N: I am quite the fan of dialogue, because it is tiresome to read through paragraphs of description. Balance is key, but I don't think I've cracked this key quite yet!**

[-Chapter 3: BECAUSE SOMEONE IS THERE-]

The momentary happy and carefree atmosphere from before dissapated quickly once we were alone. We walked silently side by side. The silence itself wasn't uncomfortable or awkward in any way, but the same thoughts were circling our minds.

I stopped suddenly when we got a good open view of the sea. Sadness overtook me. Seeing my face fall, Hikari frowned.

'Kaname?'

He didn't ask me what's wrong, because he knew that there were a lot of things not right.

When we reached the pier, I crouched down and cupped one of my hands into the water, then looked at it intently as it trikled from my fingers.

'The water is so still, and so cold. And the currents have all changed. There is ice all over too.' I said. 'This kind of thing doesn't happen in five years' time.'

Hikari sighed and sat down, his legs swinging down to the water. I followed suit.

'I know.' he replied simply.

It was Hikari who found the courage to bring up the village first.

'Did you...I mean, you saw the village.'

'Yes.'

'It's like up here. All white.'

'Mm. And there no scared fire anywhere.'

'Yeah. And our people...'

I clenched my fists at the crack in his voice when he said that. Neither of us wanted to talk about it. Well, that is not quite true. Neither one of us wanted to believe it. If we were to talk about it, it would become real. But some things can't be left unsaid.

'I checked everyone.'

'Me too.'

The conversation was tense and quite. We looked anywhere but at each other.

Hikari looked up at the sky. 'You were the only one, Kaname. The only one. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to wake you up so so badly, but I was so scared that something would go wrong, and then...so I just sat next to you, I think for the whole day. I couldn't move, or talk, or even think.'

I remained quiet as Hikari spoke, and posed no question when his hand found itself in mine. I only held it more tightly, lending him courage to carry on.

'But I couldn't stay there, where I could see everything. So I ran away to the surface. Only to find this. And I was happy to see Akari-tachi and Tsumugu-tachi, but... I just couldn't, thinking of our village. So I didn't tell them anything. I lied: I told them I don't remember anything.'

I waited until his trembling frame stilled before I spoke, but just as I was about to do so, he spoke again. This time, his voice wasn't rash or desperate. It was calm, but raw with emotion.

'You know everyday I scouted the sea. They tried to stop me, saying the ice was unstable. I don't know why - it's not like I can drown or anything. So I've been walking on the sea ice, out as far as I could go, hoping that I'd find you. I've been out on the ice so much that it sometimes feels strange to be on land. I never had any expectations, but I always hoped that today would be the day I'd find you. I guess today's my lucky day.'

'Hikari...' I mumbled, deeply touched and feeling my eyes turn glassy. I bowed my head down. 'For waiting for me: Truly thank you.'

He huffed in mock exasperation as he turned his head away and fist bumped my shoulder. 'What's with that face you idiot.'

His expression then turned bitter. 'I didn't even have enough courage to dive into the water. I still don't. It hurts. To be scared of... to be scared of...'

'That which you love so dearly.' I finished his sentence and was met with a shocked face which morphed into a solemn nod.

'How was it for you, waking up?'

'At first, I didn't remember anything. It was like normally wakingup in the morning. But when I did, I was terrified because I could hear nothing, and that meaned that one one else was awake. Then I found the people. One after the other, their Ena floating around them...' I choked back a sob. 'You were my only hope, because you weren't there. You were the only one missing. So I ran away to find you.'

He didn't let go of my hand.

After a while, he said: 'So we both ran away, huh. I guess we're both still little kids.'

'Yeah.'

'I just...'

'I know.'

'I'm glad I have someone who understands.'

'Me too.'


	4. beside you

**A/N: Nothing of importance to say!**

[-Chapter 4: BESIDE YOU-]

'Kaname! Wake up! Come on, Kaname! Wake up!'

Those were the shouts I woke up to this morning. When I opened my eyes, Hikari's worried face was right above mine. I noticed the sweat on my face, and the clamminess of my body. It was unfamiliar because this kind of thing doesn't happen in the water. My body felt completely dry, and my mouth too. My heart was beating too fast, and I felt exhausted.

Hikari didn't ask whether it was a nightmare.

I looked away from his concerned gaze and turned to my side, curling into the bed sheets.

Whilst I was morosely brooding, Hikari had dissapeared and reappeared. I looked up part in shock and part in wonder as a cool, wet cloth touched my shoulder. I watched as Hikari rubed the salt water onto my skin in silence.

Silence was now a regular part of our conversations.

When my Ena had recovered sufficiently, Hikari left the cloth on my forehead and sat back.

I smiled appreciatively at him and said:

'You got the amount of salt exactly right.'

He gave a little laugh at that. 'Of course. What did you expect. But it's a cheep imitation isn't it. To think that the sea can be recreated from tap water and table salt.'

'Yeah. It hurts to think that here people think that's all there is to the ocean's water.'

'I can't understand those of us who live in cities, miles away from and sea. How do they do it?'

'Who knows?'

'Why?' I sad quitely. 'Why did this happen?'

'I wish I knew. It makes no sence. What even happened at the festival? And why only us?'

'I don't want to live the rest of my life on the land.'

'Me neither.'

It had been a week now, since I came to the surface, and I finaly felt that I had overcome the shock and now I thought that it was time to go back to the village.

'Hikari?'

'Yes?'

'I am going back to the village. I want to give everyone a proper farewell. Will you-'

I paused at the look of absolute terror on his face.

'Hikari?'

I gently touched my fingers to his face which had become pale. He broke out of his stupor as I did so.

'I can't.' He whispered. 'I can't! I just...you..everybody...how can you...'

He slapped my hand away and ran off, leaving me standing alone in the room, my hand still raised and burning from the strike.


	5. and will always be beside you

**A/N: This story is a bit cliche, isn't it? Well, you can't go wrong with a good cliche (I hope).**

[-Chapter 5: AND WILL ALWAYS BE BESIDE YOU-]

Hikari avoided me for the rest of the day after that. It wasn't my imagination or anything - he was painfully obvious, creating the most transparent excuses to walk in the opposite direction to me. The times he couldn't avoid me, he didn't look at me at all despite my several attempts to catch his eye, and didn't speak one word to me.

After all my attempts over the next two days, he remained stubbornly distant, and I had reached my limit. Right now, there were several things that I didn't know, and even more things that I was confused about, but one thing I knew for sure: I was pissed and it was all because of Mr. Best Friend.

I stormed into the room Hikari was in.

'Hikari!' The anger in my tone made him flinch. He slowly turned towards me, apprehension written all over his face.

He knew as well as me that I was a calm and collected person, but on the occasion I did get angry, I was terrifying as hell.

I grabed Hikari by the shirt and pulled him out of the house and down several streets into a deserted alley. Hikari wisely did not struggle, even when I pushed him against the wall and placed a hand on the wall either side of his head: I wasn't going to let him escape this time.

'What the hell Hikari! Are you planning on avoiding me forever.'

I got no answer.

'Give me an explaination at least. What's with the silent treatment - what have I even done wrong.'

A mumble of a word left his lips. His eyes were still downcast.

I lost all my patience and yelled: 'Look at me dammit!'

His face shot up in shock and our eyes met for the first time in days.

'Sorry,' I whispered with regret. 'I'm sorry.'

My anger subsidided, and I let my hands fall to my side. I backtraced until my back met the wall, and brought up a palm to cover my eyes and forehead.

What have I done, I thought. I just made the situation worse. I couldn't look at Hikari with his big round eyes looking straight at me, open wide and full of emotion.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered again.

'No,' He whispered back. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why?' I asked. I didn't need to clarify any more because we both knew exactly what we were trobled about.

It took a while before he spoke. 'Just the though of returning to the village... it make me feel ill. And seeing everybody... everytime I even think about them, I feel so sad and guilty and angry and upset...'

'But, Hikari, why didn't you tell me before. You know I would always understand. So why?'

'I know that. That's why.'

'I don't understand.'

'You could always understand how I feel. You know how I feel right now too, right?'

'You're scared

That's precisely it: I didn't want you to see me being a coward.'

'Hikari...'

'I can't, I'm sorry.'

'Would you do it for both of us?'


	6. forevermore

A/N: Da dun! The end! Yay! This was quite a fun little project - I really enjoyed it. Thanks to all who read my story.

[-Chapter 6: FOREVER MORE-]

We both sat at the edge of a crack in the ice. It was quite far out from the harbour, and the village was almost directly below, so we decided that it would be where I would go down, and Hikari would wait for me on the ice.

I felt sorry for him: he looked so guilty and wouldn't meet my eye. I had told him that he didn't have to be here if he didn't want to, but he had refused, saying that it was the least he could do. To be honest, I was glad that he was here.

'What will you do?' his solemn voice was heavy with grief.

'The usual ritual. I'll do it in front of all the village. Their bodies will dissolve into sea foam soon.'

'Mm.'

'Okay. I'm going.'

'Be careful. And don't stay there too long: the water is too cold.'

I nodded at him, and with a small smile I slipped into the water.

I went to the outskirts of the village first, to gather sea-flowers. These looked almost like the flowers of the land, but to me were more beautiful especially as they floated in he water and glowed pearly white in the moonlight, like right now. I looked up at the Moon through what should have been ripples, but now was still ice. I sighed and continued.

After I had collected the flowers, I went to the front of the village, to the long path in front of it where we used to go to school together. From there, you could see all the village. There I stood, looking at the salt-flake snow but seeing the colourful, beautiful place it used to be.

I saw the sunlight shine through ripples and the boat and rayfish above. I saw the fish and the sea-slugs everywhere, and felt the cureent which was always gentle and warm to the skin.

I saw the people, the childern running through the streets and the teenagers in their school uniform. I saw the ojii-san who sold trinkets on the street, and the family who ran the grocery store. I saw the the Young Men's coalition who were not so young anymore, and the women carrying empty vessels and sake to entice Uroko-sama to replenish their sacred fire.

But all that was not here anymore. This was not a village that would see sea-folk life again soon.

However, the memories will remain. In fact they are still here, in me, in the sea.

I throw the flowers up into the water. They fall, but very slowly.

I chose this place especially. There are certain places in the village, where if someone spoke, their voice would reverberate throughout the village. It used to be at the tower, where the people used to sing. But, now since the currents have changed and the water is cold, this should be the best place for it.

I take a deep breath, and start singing - singing the song of the souls. And I can hear Hikari sing with me from the top of the ice.

This is an ending. So Hikari and I will have to start anew. There is still something out there for us - there are other sea villages in the world, other people like us. For we are sea-folk, and we will not forsake our home.


End file.
